


You're Into The Wrong Me

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Identity Porn, M/M, civilian!Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “You’re into Nightwing?”“I mean, who isn’t?” And Wally had this almost dreamy smile on his face that was actually really nice on him but also really frustrating because he was thinking about Nightwing while doing it.“What got you? Was it the skin tight everything or just the mystery of the mask?” Because it clearly couldn’t be anything else. There was nothing Nightwing had that Dick didn’t other than mystery. Literally nothing.Or:Dick Grayson is hopelessly in love with his roommate, Wally West. And Wally apparently has a crush on Nightwing.





	You're Into The Wrong Me

Something was poking Dick’s cheek and it was very persistent which was honestly a little rude considering he felt like he’d only fallen into bed five minutes ago. Dick cracked an eye open to see Wally grinning down at him and, as tired as Dick was, he couldn’t really be mad at Wally. “Why am I awake?”

“I made extra pancakes, and I figured you’d want some before they got cold,” Wally said, grin still in place. “They have chocolate chips,” he added, trying to coax Dick out of bed.

“Can I eat them here?” From the look on Wally’s face though, Dick  could tell he wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon.

“Totally, we can do breakfast in bed together,” Wally answered, already heading back to the kitchen. “Oh oh, should we watch a movie?”

It was Saturday, which should mean Dick got to sleep in after a night of Nightwing activities, but he’d gotten roomed with a morning person his freshman year of college and had stuck with him sense. Wally actually willingly signed up for eight am classes when there were other options. It was terrible. So of course Dick went and fell in love with him. Not helped by the fact that Wally hit on almost every girl he met.

And was now sliding into Dick’s bed with a tray of food. “What kind of movie are you feeling?” He asked, waving the tv remote.

Dick sat up and scooted over to make more room for Wally. “Are Saturday morning cartoons still a thing? I’m too tired to commit to a movie.”

“They are, there’s even sometimes reruns of the ones we watched as kids,” Wally flipped through the channels until he landed on one playing a Tom and Jerry rerun.

Usually Dick would consider personal space a little more, but judging by the clock, he’d really only gotten about four or so hours of sleep, so without a thought, Dick let his head fall on Wallys shoulder as he shoved a forkful of pancakes into his general mouth area.

Wally didn’t react, and soon enough Dick found himself drifting after he’d finished eating, and the next thing he knew he was waking up again, having moved his head from Wally’s shoulder to his chest, and Wally was still in his bed, watching videos on his phone while absently running his fingers through Dick’s hair.

And while Dick had enough reason of mind to not wrap his arms around Wally, he still found himself curling closer to him. “What time is it?” He mumbled into Wally’s shirt.

“Ah, sleeping beauty awakens. And I didn’t even have to kiss you,” Wally teased. “It’s nearly twelve thirty.”

“Kisses were an option?” Dick said before his brain caught it. He needed coffee before he said something more stupid. Luckily Wally just laughed, seeming to think he was joking.

“C’mon, let's get you some caffeine,” he said, detangling himself from Dick and getting up to stretch.

“Please.” Dick pushed himself up and out of bed, ignoring the nest that was probably his hair at the moment. He didn’t typically get too much bedhead but he could tell it was pretty tangled just from how some of it fell.

“Oh, Dick, are you coming to the meet tonight?” Wally asked as he started making coffee, like Dick ever actually missed any of Wally’s track meets.

“Of course. You know I’m always there to support you.”

Wally sent a beaming smile his way. “And I haven’t lost since you started coming. Clearly you’re my good luck charm.”

Dick ignored the usual twist he felt in his gut at Wally’s casual flirting. Why had he fallen for someone so oblivious? “I’m pretty sure you didn’t lose all that much before I started coming either, but I’m happy to take credit.”

Wally handed him a mug of coffee. “Yeah, but there’s a clear difference between not all that much and not at all. So, not to be all superstitious athlete, but clearly you’re keeping my winning streak alive.”

“You hate superstition and luck,” Dick snorted, inhaling half his mug in one gulp.

“I do, it’s all bullshit and placebo,” he waved off. “But if I think having you there makes me better, I do better when you’re there accordingly, and most importantly you take me to ice cream when I win. And that’s a true motivation. Making you the good luck charm through bribery.”

“It’s usually well deserved ice cream. Usually.”

Wally gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his heart. “Usually?”

“You held back on your last race, we both know it.” To be fair, Wally didn’t really have good competition during his last race.

“Those guys were so slow, Dick. How am I supposed to motivate myself to go as fast as I can when they’re practically jogging?”

Dick downed the rest of his coffee, thankful he’d invested in getting a machine for their room. “Try beating some records as motivation.”

“I do that when I race against good competitors,” Wally dismissed. “Anyway, I’m hungry. Wanna go to the dinning hall? I’m almost sure I’ll be able to get that girl’s number we saw last time.”

It was honestly amazing how those painful twists in his chest never got easier no matter how used to them he was. “Didn’t we just eat?”

“Dick, dude, that was hours ago. You’ve been asleep on me for a while now.”

“Who knew you could be still long enough to be a decent pillow.” Dick stretched but sat himself back down on his bed, “You go, I’m not that hungry yet.”

“Alright, I’ll bring you back something then,” Wally finished his coffee and waved before heading out.

* * *

Wally didn’t tend to do a lot of late night outings. He had early classes and even earlier morning runs and afternoon track practice. He was out cold before Dick even put on the Nightwing suit half the time.

So Dick was pretty surprised to see Wally, at around midnight, being held up at gunpoint and apparently trying to argue with the gunman.

“Look man, I don’t even have any pockets, where do you think I’m keeping this alleged wallet full of cash? I couldn’t sleep, I went for a run, and these gym shorts don’t have pockets. I don’t even have my phone on me. There’s nothing of value here.”

The man looked ready to shoot Wally just to get him to stop talking, which was when Dick jumped in, easily kicking the gun out of his hand and knocking him out. “Are you okay?”

Wally looked a little stunned, which wasn’t that uncommon a reaction to seeing Nightwing. “I am now,” he said, smile slowly forming on his face, and Dick had to be imagining the flirty edge to his voice.

“You know most people don’t try to argue with their muggers, right?” Although it was a very Wally thing to do. Dick couldn’t even bring himself to be all that surprised.

“Well I wasn’t going to give him my wallet. I can’t get back into my dorm without that,” Wally rolled his eyes.

“I think that’s a better alternative than to getting shot.” But of course Wally didn’t care about a gun being pointed at his face.

“I was pretty confident in my odds of not getting shot. And look, it worked out. Knight in shining armour and all,” he said, flashing a wide smile at Dick, eyes flicking up and down his frame, “well maybe not so shining, but definitely armoured.”

“Well I’d be a terrible knight if I let you walk home by yourself with how you confront danger.” And that was true, but a bit of it was also Dick kind of just enjoying the attention Wally was giving him. He pushed a small button on his suit to alert the police to where the criminal was so that he’d be free to walk with Wally.

“You sure you have time to walk me home?” Wally asked, but he sounded hopeful, like he wanted to go back with him.

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” It wasn’t like Dick wasn’t used to staying out a little later.

“My roommate is going to be so jealous I met you. Maybe not about the circumstances that lead up to it, in fact he’ll probably yell at me for that, but I think he’s a fan,” Wally told him as they started walking towards the dorms together.

“What gives you that idea?” Dick usually tried to stray himself away from most mentions of Nightwing. It was just the easiest way to avoid suspicion.

“I’ve just heard him defend you a few times when vigilantism is brought up. He gets kinda fired up.” He glanced Dick’s way again. “You can definitely consider me a fan though,” he added.

“I’d hope so, or this walk just got very awkward.”

“Nah, from what I’ve heard you’re generally considered charismatic, I’m sure you’d turn it around. I’m definitely getting that vibe.”

Now Dick was definitely sure he was getting flirting vibes which really only served to make him more confused. “I’ve definitely heard that, but I’m pretty sure part of what you’re feeling is leftover adrenaline from needing some life saving.”

“I’m telling you, that guy wasn’t going to shoot me. If I really thought he was I’d have given him my wallet and waited for Dick to get home to let me inside.”

At least that gave Dick the littlest bit of comfort knowing Wally didn’t actually have a death wish. Probably. “If you’re sure. Maybe next time, though, you stick to doing laps on campus if you can’t fall asleep.”

“But then I wouldn’t get the chance to meet my new hero,” Wally teased.

“I think I’d prefer it if we could meet during better circumstances.”

“Do you often meet people under good circumstances as Nightwing?”

Not really, but Dick took a minute to think about it anyway. “I once got a high five from a guy who was stoned on a rooftop I was passing by.”

Wally snorted t that. “Seems like a dangerous place to get high, but more power to him I guess. I’m definitely not allowed to judge dangerous stunts tonight.”

“No, you’re really not.”

They were nearing the campus now, and Wally looked almost as reluctant to leave as Dick was. Or maybe that was wishful thinking. He really needed to stop letting himself get his hopes up when it came to Wally’s sexuality.

“I wish I had actually brought my phone. I’m missing my opportunity to ask for a selfie with a hero. Maybe it’s for the best though since I’m kind of sweaty and gross right now from running.”

“You still look pretty good to me.” Dick didn’t feel too embarrassed about letting that slip like he usually would. The mask did give comfort. The bright grin Wally shot him definitely helped bolster that confidence.

“Next time I go out running at night I’ll bring my phone then. I just figured headphones in seemed like a bad idea. I wouldn’t hear the mugger approach.”

“Maybe next time consider the phone as a way to call for help instead of bluffing your way through.” And because Dick had to just for secret identity purposes, “I don’t think I ever got your name.”

“Oh, right, sorry, Wally West at your service,” he answered, holding out his hand.

“I’m going to assume I don’t need to introduce myself, all things considering.” Shaking hands with someone he’d known for years like it was the first time they’d ever met was weird.

“Unless you just felt like giving out your secret ID tonight, probably not.”

Dick offered a small smile as he started to turn to get back to his patrol. “Stay out of trouble, Wally.”

“I’ll consider it.”

* * *

Dick didn’t actually get to see Wally until the next evening because of classes and practice. Wally apparently got pizza for them though. “Dick, you’re not gonna believe what happened to me last night,” he declared as he entered their dorm carrying the pizzas.

“You were awake after sun down?” Dick teased.

“For once, right? Turns out I should be doing that more often. Before I tell you the part that’ll make you mad at me, I gotta tell you we’re forgetting about the dining hall girl. I met a new person out of my league last night, and he’s both hotter than her and also probably more unattainable.”

And here was the confirmation Dick had waited all of college to get in the exact way Dick hadn’t wanted it. “He?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, he,” Wally said like this wasn’t an important development. “Easily top five of hottest dudes I’ve met.”

“For as long as we’ve known each other, you’ve never even given the smallest hint that you were into anything other than girls.”

“I mean, girls are amazing. And I love them. And tend to lean more that way, but dudes are hot too. You’re about as bi as they come, I don’t know why you’re so surprised that I am too,” Wally shrugged. “I was pretty sure you knew.”

Dick had not. He’d hoped for a long time that Wally was, but hadn’t ever gotten any indication that he was. “I didn’t, but moving past that, tell me about your hot dude.” Even if Dick didn’t really want to hear about it.

“Alright this is the part where you might get mad,” Wally warned, pushing the pizza closer to Dick in a non subtle bribe.

“What did you do?” Dick said in the most long suffering tone he could muster. He was already biting into the pizza because he was going to need it.

“I may have gotten held up at gunpoint. And I may have tried to bluff my way out of it to keep my campus ID card because I didn’t want to wait until you got back to let me in if I gave up my wallet.”

Dick already knew all of this but he knew there was still clear disapproval on his face. “Would it really have been too hard to wait for me?”

“Well turns out I didn’t have to,” he said, clearly trying to brush the attempted robbery off, “because I got rescued by Nightwing, who is just as hot as everyone says and who walked me back to campus.”

And there it was, exactly what Dick hadn’t wanted to hear despite reveling in it the night before. “You’re into Nightwing?”

“I mean, who isn’t?” And Wally had this almost dreamy smile on his face that was actually really nice on him but also really frustrating because he was thinking about Nightwing while doing it.

“What got you? Was it the skin tight everything or just the mystery of the mask?” Because it clearly couldn’t be anything else. There was nothing Nightwing had that Dick didn’t other than mystery. Literally nothing.

“All of him, dude. Like I said, easily makes the top five list. Unfortunately masked vigilante is probably about as unattainable as it gets, so I don’t really think I’ve got any more of a chance than any of his other many admirers.”

“Who knows if you’ll ever even manage to see him again.” Dick was pretty proud at how little bitterness ended up in his voice, because really, how was it that Dick Grayson, secret identity of Nightwing, stood no chance with Wally?

“I know that,” Wally muttered, shoulders slumping a bit and sinking lower into his seat, smile finally starting to dim a bit. So maybe he hadn’t kept that much out of his tone.

And now Dick just felt like a bad friend. “But who knows, maybe he finds you just as hot as you think he is.”

Wally waved a dismissive hand. “No, you were right the first time. Odds are I won’t see him again,” he said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

“Come on, don’t feel bad. He’s a superhero vigilante, you’re allowed to crush and fantasize about him, and you managed to run into him once, maybe you’ll be able to again.” Dick was not saying that as a promise. He couldn’t promise that and it would be irresponsible to.

“Well now it just sounds like you’re encouraging me to get into danger again,” Wally joked. “That seems to be how one summons a vigilante.”

“I think it should be a goal for everyone to avoid danger, especially you considering how you decided to confront that danger.”

“I maintain that I didn’t get shot, so what I did was fine.”

“And I completely disagree.” And because Dick felt like he owed it to Wally, “Tell me more about your giant crush on a spandex crime fighter.” Dick settled in for a long night.

* * *

“Oh shit, I gotta go. Project partner fucked something up,” Wally said after checking his phone during their lunch with Wally’s ex turned close friend, Artemis, who had also grown on Dick despite him being jealous of her when she and Wally had been dating. “Dick, can you cover me, I’ll pay you back,” he said, already heading for the exit of the cafe knowing Dick would pay for his meal.

“I guess I’m covering for him,” Dick laughed.

“And he was actually on time for once too. Guess the universe had to balance it out,” she said, clearly amused as she watched Wally through the window, sprinting towards the science building.

“He only needed to stay long enough to tell you about his run in with Nightwing.” Wally was still mooning over how hot he thought Nightwing was, which still drove Dick insane. Maybe he should start wearing tighter clothes, which was never a thought he thought he’d have. His clothes were already decently tight on the regular. “Did you know he was into guys? Because I definitely didn’t until this.”

“You didn’t?” She asked, expression surprised for all of a second before she quickly covered it up. So that answered that question he supposed.

“I guess you did know. I don’t know, he’s never expressed anything other than how into girls he is around me.”

“Really? Nothing at all?” She asked skeptically.

“Nothing. Unless there was a guy after you and before Nightwing that he just didn’t want to tell me about, I don’t think he’s ever shown any interest in guys around me.”

Artemis took a sip of her drink and Dick got the distinct feeling she was stalling on answering him. “Is it a problem for you?” She finally asked.

“That he’s bi? Why would it be? I’m bi. It might’ve been nice to know a little earlier in our friendship, but it’s fine.”

“You just seem a little agitated about the whole thing. I was just wondering if it maybe had something to do with him being attracted to Nightwing, who I’ve always thought you looked a little similar to.” And that set off several alarms before he realized this actually had nothing to do with Nightwing, or even Dick wanting Wally to be into him rather than Nightwing, and that Artemis was trying to subtly ask if Dick had some kind of problem with Wally potentially finding  _ him  _ attractive if he had a type.

“Artemis you know nothing is ever going to get between our friendship, least of all if he starts thinking he might be into me,” not when that was exactly what Dick wanted, “I just don’t think a crush on a superhero is good for anybody.”

“Plenty of people get crushes on superheroes all the time. It’s mostly just fantasy,” she pointed out.

“Mostly, but sometimes it leads to doing dumb things like trying to seek them out in the middle of the night.”

“Is Wally doing that?”

“Not yet, and I’m hoping he won’t, but he seems to really be into Nightwing.”

“Wally’s not actually an idiot. He was also really into that girl from the dining hall a week ago. It’s what he does. He’ll see some other hot person and start being really into them for like a week soon enough.” She took another sip of her drink before making eye contact with him and asking a question Dick had been trying to avoid pretty much since he’d met Wally. “Are you into Wally? Is that what this is? Jealousy now that you know he swings both ways?”

Dick could’ve denied it, he’d spent most of his life lying his face off, but this was Artemis, and even if she was more Wally’s friend than his, he still trusted her with his life so the floodgates just opened. “It’s just,” Dick heaved an annoyed whine, “what exactly about Nightwing does it for him? You said it too, we look kinda similar, so what is it? Should I start wearing masks? Is that something he’s into?”

“No Dick, I don’t think you should start wearing masks because you’d look like a crazy person and in the time we dated there were no masks involved,” she told him, giving a long suffering sigh. “Listen, the Nightwing thing will probably go away soon enough. Have you considered just asking him out though?”

“Well before this whole Nightwing thing, I thought he was straight, so no. But I guess it’s a little tougher since we’ve been friends for so long.”

“I get that, but because you’re friends and live together, you’ll be fine even if things don’t work out. Look at me and Wally, we’re still friends and we weren’t nearly as close as you two before we started dating.”

“You’re right,” Dick let his head fall back against the booth, “I know you’re right. I guess it’s just a little frustrating since for the longest time I thought I had no chance because I thought he was straight but with this… development, it kinda feels like a punch in the gut that he’s not into me specifically.”

“You’ve managed to keep your crush hidden this long,” she pointed out neutrally.

“Don’t get my hopes up, Artemis. It feels like falling into a trap.”

“Fine fine, we can change the subject. Tell me what you got on your forensics exam.”

Dick let himself relax as they fell into talk about school, putting aside thoughts of Wally for the moment.

* * *

Wally didn’t come back to the dorm for a few hours, and when he did he looked pretty pissed off. “A  _ fire,  _ Dick. My partner managed to turn our project into a  _ fire _ .”

Dick scooted over on his bed so Wally could fall into it like he liked to do when he wanted to complain. “You email your prof for an extension yet?”

“I emailed her right after I left lunch. And then I emailed her again when I saw the damage,” Wally mumbled into Dick’s pillow, where he was now laying face down.

“At least you have some time to fix the damage.”

“I had to miss practice to deal with that,” he whined.

Dick reached over to soothingly comb his fingers through Wally’s hair. “You’ll make up for it with either more practice or another win.”

He was quiet for a few minutes, just letting Dick play with his hair before asking, “How much do I owe you for lunch?”

Dick thought about what Artemis had said earlier. There really was only one way to see if Wally would ever be interested in him. “How about another lunch?”

Wally turned his head so he could raise an eyebrow at Dick. “What, like right now? I think that’s more dinner, but sure I’ll pay.”

“I was thinking maybe tomorrow, actually. Just the two of us after your class.”

Wally’s brows scrunched together. “I mean, sure, we get lunch together all the time, but did something happen with Artemis today to make you wanna specify she can’t come?” And that was kind of the problem wasn’t it, they did hang out alone together all the time, which meant Dick was probably going to have to directly ask him if he wanted Wally to know this wasn’t just them hanging out.

“What? No, nothing happened. I just thought the two of us would be nice.” Dick’s confidence was starting to deflate.

“Sure, but are you sure you’re okay? You’re acting a little weird.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dick would just have to try again another time.

Wally didn’t look convinced, but didn’t push it, just settled into Dick’s bed to watch the movie Dick had been playing as background noise before Wally came in.

* * *

The next time Dick saw Wally during patrol, he was glad to see he that he wasn’t trying to bargain his way out of danger. Whether or not Dick wanted to stop him from his run to say hi.

Wally slowed when he spotted Dick, grinning at him. “Crime slow tonight or did I miss someone following me that you stopped?”

“It’s pretty slow but I’m always happy to just see a familiar friendly face.” Dick jumped down if only so they wouldn’t have to shout at each other.

“And here I thought you wouldn’t even remember me,” Wally said almost sheepishly.

“Can’t forget a stunt like yours. It was a first.”

“It’s the first time you’ve seen someone barter for their life, really?” Wally said disbelievingly.

“Most people plea by actually giving them their wallet.”

“I don’t even carry cash on me, he might have actually shot me if I handed over an empty wallet.”

“Most muggers just run off after they get the wallet, that or they try to snatch other valuables off you.”

“Well I don’t know that. I’m not a vigilante who witnesses a lot of crime. I’m a chemistry slash physics major. My usual high stakes action is someone setting something on fire, not getting held at gunpoint.”

“I would hope it isn’t getting held at gunpoint. What are you doing out so late anyway? Don’t most college students have classes in the morning?”

“I do, but I couldn’t sleep again. Figured I’d run some of the nervous energy off,” he shrugged.

“Something on your mind that’s been causing the insomnia?”

“My roommate,” Wally told him, running his fingers through his hair absently.

And it would be absolutely terrible and manipulative of him to ask Wally about it while Wally didn’t know who he was talking to. But also, “Is he doing something that bugging you?” Yeah, he couldn’t always have superhero level morals.

“No, he’s just…” Wally bit his lip as he thought about his answer, starting the walk back towards campus. “He’s been acting a little weird. And he doesn’t seem to want to tell me why. And he tells me everything, so I feel like it has to have been something I did, y’know? Or like, why else wouldn’t he tell me? So I’ve just been going on runs the last few nights.”

And there was that wave of guilt Dick hadn’t wanted. “Maybe he has something on his mind too. If he tells you everything it’s only a matter of time before he tells you about what it is.” Dick was now determined to do that as soon as possible.

“Yeah, maybe,” Wally mumbled before seeming to force himself to brighten up. “But you dropped in to see a friendly face, not play therapy with me second meeting. Can I ask how you’ve been, or is that classified?” He joked.

It was always a bad idea to share too much about his life with the public, especially to someone who knew him as well as Wally, but it was Wally, and again, the mask gave comfort. “Usually classified, but since you shared yours, I’ve been… I guess the word for it is pining. I’ve been pining.”

“Oh,” Dick wasn’t sure if Wally actually sounded disappointed or if he was just hearing that because he’d spent the last several days listening to Wally talk about Nightwing. “There’s actually a person out there not swept off their feet by Nightwing?”

“Kinda the opposite, actually, but a guy can’t be Nightwing all the time.”

Wally’s eyes flicked up and down his body, “I somehow don’t think ditching the mask would suddenly make you less hot to whoever you’re pining for.”

“You would think, right?” Dick gave a humorless laugh, “but he’s my best friend and if he’s ever felt anything for me without the mask then he’s sure good at hiding it.”

“Well who knows. Maybe if you’re secretly pining he is too.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for. It’s either that or I make our friendship really awkward for a bit.”

“I mean, I’ve been into my roommate for years and he thought I was straight up until I told him how hot I thought you were, so like, you never know apparently,” Wally told him casually.

“You have been?!” And if that wasn’t the least subtle thing Dick had ever done. “I mean, uh, yeah that sucks, huh?”

Wally looked a little startled by his outburst, but mostly he looked like he was putting the pieces together, and Dick could see his secret identity crumbling in Wally’s eyes as his friend gaped at him.

Really only thing Dick could do at this point was panic. “Well it’s been great talking to you, see you around, bye!” Dick shot out a grapple and swung away as fast as possible.

* * *

He couldn’t actually avoid Wally forever though. They lived together. And Wally was still awake waiting for him when he tried to sneak in. He looked exhausted, and Dick knew he had a test in four hours, but he also didn’t look like he planned to sleep anytime soon.

“Wow Wall, you sure are up late tonight.”

“Wow Nightwing, you sure do bail fast,” Wally returned flatly.

“I could see you figuring it out so I panicked!” There really was no point in lying now.

“Why didn’t you just tell me though? We’ve been living together for years, we’re best friends, and apparently both secretly into each other. I’ll circle back to that last one, I need to know about the Nightwing thing first.”

“Why I didn’t tell you about Nightwing? Because knowing you, you’re going to start over-worrying and forget to sleep,” Kind of like what he was doing now.

“I’d have gotten used to it. I got used to worrying about you coming home so late from a night job after a while.”

“You know it’s different. Besides, I’ve been doing it for a long time, it’s almost a habit now to make sure no one else has to worry about me or get hurt from knowing about me.”

“I would have told you if I was a superhero,” Wally informed him, sounding a little put out.

Dick sat down next to Wally on his bed, giving him the small bit of distance he figured Wally would want. “Wally, it’s not because I don’t trust you. There’s no one I trust more than you and I do tell you almost everything, the only stuff left out is anything that’s going to get you hurt.”

Wally sighed, but seemed to relax a bit at the affirmation that Dick did trust him, despite the massive secret kept. “I don’t think knowing who you are puts me in any more danger than living with you does, for the record. Unless I went blabbing about your secret identity, which I wouldn’t by the way.”

“I know you wouldn’t, but tell me that if I told you I’d be back by three, you wouldn’t wait up that long and if I didn’t show up at three, you wouldn’t be itching to go out and look for me.”

“Trick question, you wouldn’t give me a time for exactly that reason.”

“You’re right, but that also means you admit that I’m right.”

“Well yeah, I mean I care about you, obviously I’m worried,” he answered, frowning at Dick. “But I care about you, and so I just have to deal with that and trust in you knowing what you’re doing. You haven’t died yet, and Nightwing’s fought a lot of bad guys.”

“I have. I’m pretty good at it.” Dick felt it was safe to lay his hand over Wally’s thigh, “ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

Wally glanced down at the hand on him. “And I think this is when we circle back to being into each other.”

“You never showed to be anything other than straight in front of me,” Dick immediately tried to defend himself.

“Artemis literally broke up with me because she realized I was totally head over heels for you.” Which was also new information, because Wally had never really explained that one to him and Dick hadn’t wanted to push if it was because Wally was too upset about the break up. And then he and Artemis were suddenly friends and he figured they’d just decided that was what was better for them.

“She told me to try asking you out because she figured I was jealous that you instantly had a crush on Nightwing, which I wasn’t. I can’t make myself jealous.” Well, he sort of had, but Wally didn’t need to know that. “It was just frustrating that we’ve known each other for years and you fell for the version you didn’t know.”

“I didn’t ‘fall for Nightwing’,” Wally rolled his eyes. “I thought he was hot and tried to fantasize about him instead of you. Like I do with almost every hot girl I’ve told you about. Because we’ve known each other for years and I did fall for you.”

“I didn’t know that! I only knew that I couldn’t figure out exactly what it was about Nightwing that you were so into that didn’t translate to me not in a skintight suit.”

“Well… the skin tight suit is nice,” Wally teased.

“That doesn’t work as well in regular day to day life.” Dick let his head fall onto Wally’s shoulder. “I can’t believe this is what it took for us to tell each other.”

“We could have been dating years ago,” Wally agreed.

Dick slipped his arms around Wally’s waist, fully burying his face in his shoulder. “So many years ago.”

“We could have been having sex,” Wally mourned. “You know you were my bi awakening?”

“I wish I had known. We really could have been having sex.”

“I guess we have a lot to make up for,” Wally said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Dick peeked up at him, smiling into his shoulder, “And when do you think we should start?”

Wally answered him with a kiss instead of actual words.


End file.
